


Enchanted

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which, Tony and Steve end up wearing each other's robes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Another fill, hopefully this is something you'll be happy with?

“Ah, you’re wearing the wrong robes.” Steve said, flushing nicely as Tony looked down at the robes he was wearing in question. Not only was the pop of color the wrong one, they were also a little big on him, making him look smaller than he actually was.

“It’s not like anyone would believe that.” Tony snorted, to this day there were those who still questioned his placement in the house of Gryffindor and insisted that the sorting hat had made a mistake.

Sometimes Tony could be pliant and agree but then he remembered how the Ravenclaw chambers were with riddles and thinking about how much nonsense that would be when he was sleep deprived or delirious from study and just decides, no, Gryffindor is the right house for him. He looks far better accented with scarlet and gold than he ever would with blue and bronze or any other of the house colors.

Even if he can make anything look good, Tony knows what colors suit him best that said, green and silver aren’t a best look on him, particularly when the robes in question belong to Steve.

Steve suffers from a similar treatment mostly because no one, well not no one, but most people just really, really underestimate just how sneaky Steve is. Underneath that veneer of appearing to conform to the rules is really only knowing what the rules are so he knows how to break them best. The man is wildly chaotic at times, and yet steadfast in the protection of who he considers his. Granted, the pool of people Steve considers his is rather larger than most, making most think he should have been sorted into Gryffindor, he is resoundingly well placed within Slytherin.

Still, robed in scarlet and gold, Tony does like the sight, it would be fun to see just how much more of his colors he could clothe Steve in but there’s a limit to what they can wear well within Hogwarts and so he has to make do with this. 

The appraising look does not go unnoticed from Steve’s end. His tone that special kind of warning Tony against doing anything else. “Tony.”

“Steve.” Tony grinned back, not at all feeling discouraged in the least and instead feeling like persuading his boyfriend into going along with one of his ideas yet again. “Why don’t we just play along? See how long it takes someone to notice that has to entice your little snake heart, right? The chaos?”

Steve doesn’t look very tempted, if anything it seems like he’s about to use his standard Tony, No comment which is the opposite of what Tony wants, so he changes tactics and plays on Steve’s possessiveness instead.

“Or maybe, what about them connecting the dots and realizing that we’re wearing each other robes? A statement of how much we belong to each other? Maybe that’s more enticing?”

The deepening blush told him that Tony had gotten Steve hook, line and sinker.

“So, then we’re agreed, try not to stretch out my robes too badly, you know I’m not nearly as broad as you~” Tony really in truth adored Steve’s broad shoulders, not knowing how it tapered off into such a narrow waist, he suspected witchcraft was certainly afoot with how scrawny Steve had been at first to only then blossom into a body like that.

Or puberty, maybe, perhaps sometimes puberty was nice to you.

“I’ll… I’ll uh fix it.” Steve stammered.

“You don’t seem like someone so talented with words right now.” Tony said, invading Steve’s personal space once again because at this point, what was Steve’s was his. Tony patted Steve’s cheek gently, perhaps a little patronizing even if he only meant to tease. One of Steve’s hand came to press against the hand on his cheek, firmly keeping it there and Tony let out a little huff of amusement. Even after their quick makeout session between classes, it looked like Steve still hadn’t gotten enough of him.

No matter, it’s not like Tony would ever get tired of Steve, either. He leaned in, gracing Steve’s lips with his own once more and felt Steve’s other arm wrapping around his waist to bring him in even closer. 

With their time at Hogwarts almost up, they hadn’t gotten to see each other nearly as much, while they had some classes in common, they were not the couple that had to do absolutely everything together, thus pursued what spoke to them, instead of just joining a class because the other was there.

They do pull apart from the kissing, just not each other when the pressing reminder of needing to be in the next class presents itself.

“If only, we could just skip class.”

“Tony…”

“I’m joking.” Tony rolled his eyes, he liked his next class pretty well so he wasn’t in the mood for skipping it. “Anyways, do you think our kids will come here someday?”

“…our kids?”

“I’ve seen you with children so you can’t pull any of that, I don’t want children nonsense with me.” There was an argument to be had about how young love didn’t tend to work out, and how they were still children themselves, if just barely now but Tony had never been good at hiding back what he wanted.

“I’d like them to.” Steve sounded a little choked up and Tony kissed him again.

“Good answer. I suppose you’ll probably insist on marriage first even if I’m going to argue, don’t have to be married to have kids.” Tony removed himself from Steve who seemed reluctant to let him go and leave that unaddressed but they could talk later.

Their future looked very bright indeed and Tony couldn’t wait for it to happen.


End file.
